


All I want for Christmas

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Leonard McCoy doesn't understand James T. Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lj comm space wrapped. Another story that went its own way, again. I need a stronger leash for these two and my writing. Hm...*drifts off into naughty land at the mention of leashes*. Oh. Yeah. Happy Holidays, everyone! ♥

Leonard McCoy was standing in Rec Room One. And he was once again making a mental note to remind himself to never underestimate Jim Kirk. How he managed to get a live pine Christmas Tree aboard the Enterprise, Bones wasn't sure. And he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know. It was probably part of some long convoluted plan Jim and whoever else he could sucker in came up with, which thankfully, didn't involve a trip to Sickbay. Yet.

Finally Jim Kirk noticed his CMO standing near the door of the room. “Bones! C'mere! ” he said, even more cheerfully than usual, which caused the Doctor to raise his eyebrows and look suspiciously at the mug sitting on a nearby table. He had a feeling it wasn't coffee in there. But Bones came over to Jim and the tree anyway.

Jim was very happy. 'Happy' might not have been the right word. 'Cherubic' might be a better word, with the Captain's blond hair, bright blue (and glassy) eyes, huge smile, and rosy cheeks. Although, Bones thought, that last part might be from the scotch in Jim's glass, which he could smell as he got closer to the mess.

And what a mess it was. The tree itself wasn't the problem, it was the decorations for said tree. Most of them were where they were supposed to be, on the branches of the old Christmas tradition. But somehow, Jim had gotten red garland around his neck, and tinsel in his hair. And where exactly all the glitter had come from and how it had gotten all over Jim's face, once again, Bones didn't want to know. But, Bones sighed to himself, knowing Jim, it wouldn't be long until he found out.

“Bones!” Jim said again when he finally realized that his friend was, in fact, standing in front of him. Which, given Jim's state, took about 4 minutes longer than it should have. “Hi! You finally made it to my 'Holiday Surprise' party. What took you so long?” Jim swayed a little as he clapped Bones on the shoulder, and promptly lost his balance and fell into Bones' arms. “Oops. Sorry about that, Bones.” Jim smiled sweetly up at Bones, as his friend grunted under his weight.

“S'okay, kid.” Bones muttered as managed to maneuver Jim into a chair. “Something tells me that isn't coffee in your mug over there.” Not that he really minded having Jim in his arms, but Bones would have preferred it to be under much different circumstances. Given Jim's inability to walk, Bones was pretty sure there wasn't going to be any 'Captain and Doctor Sexytimes', as Jim so eloquently put once, tonight.

“No, not coffee, Bones. Scotty said it was scotch, but I'm not really sure. Personally, I think it's some chemical used to scrub the plasma conduits.” Jim made a face. “So where were you all night? You missed the party. Everyone was excited to have a real tree this year.”

Bones sighed. “Lieutenant Jacobs had to have an emergency appendectomy. He's going to be fine, he's just lucky we caught it on time.”

“Oh. Well, at least he's going to be okay. I'll check in on him later.” For a moment, Jim sobered up enough to be the Concerned Captain. But just for a moment, as Jim went back to Christmas Tipsy Captain. “So, Bones, whaddya say? Want to go back to our quarters and look for mistletoe?” He grinned wickedly.

Bones rolled his eyes as he helped Jim to his feet. “If I know you, you'll have the whole ceiling in our bedroom covered with it. But I am not having sex with you in your current state. I don't care if we are together, I still won't do that to you.”

Jim pouted a little, but it faded into concentration as he worked on keeping his steps steady, with Bones helping him more than he wanted to admit. When they made it back to their room, Bones keyed in their code, and helped Jim to the bed. Jim fell backwards with a groan, as all of the scotch and spiked eggnog caught up with him. He felt Bones taking off his boots, and reluctantly let his husband pull him up to a sitting position to take off his two shirts. Bones unbuttoned Jim's pants, and pulled him to semi-standing, just enough to get the pants over his ass, before he flopped down on the bed again. He let Bones take off his pants before he fell back again and crawled under the covers. Jim laid there, drowsiness overtaking him as Bones quickly undressed and slid in beside Jim. They cuddled in close together, and went to sleep.

Jim woke with a start. Bones was sitting on the edge of the bed, putting on his shirt on boots. “Where ya goin'?” Jim said sleepily, reaching for Bones.

“To check on Jacobs. It's been about 4 hours. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. You go back to sleep.” Bones stood up, but then leaning over the bed to kiss Jim on the forehead.

Jim raised his head a little off the pillow. “Bones?”

He stopped at the door. “Yeah, Jim?”

“Merry Christmas, Bones.”

Bones smiled at Jim. “Merry Christmas, Jim.”


End file.
